I'm Sorry, I'm not Perfect
by Jung Hyejoong
Summary: Jaejoong tidak tahu apa yang membuat kehidupan rumah tangganya menjadi dingin seperti ini. Yunho-nya tidak lagi seperti dulu. Mungkinkah ini karena dirinya yang terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan entertainment-nya? Apakah memang perasaan suaminya yang mulai berubah? Ataukah dirinyalah yang telah berubah? YunJae/Chap 3 END!/DLDR!
1. Prolog

**Title: I'm Sorry, I'm not Perfect**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong a.k.a YUNJAE COUPLE**

**Warning: YAOI, typo(s), BL, gaje, BoyxBoy, cerita pasaran! alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari quotes om Deddy Cobuzier "I'm Sorry, I'm not Perfect"  
makasih banyak buat om deddy :* /kecup basah/  
Ide cerita memang pasaran, tapi saya berusaha sebaik mungkin membuat alur cerita yang berbeda  
so, enjoy :D  
/tebar bulu ketek Yunho/  
**

**.**

**I'm Sorry, I'm not Perfect**

**PROLOG**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini tepat perayaan ke 5 tahun hari pernikahan mereka. Seharusnya ini menjadi hari membahagiakan bagi mereka berdua. Tapi yang terlihat disana hanya sebuah gambaran dari kesedihan dan kekecawaan.

Entahlah. Laki-laki bermata doe itu tidak mengerti dengan kehidupan rumah tangga mereka. Saat tahun pertama pernikahan mereka, semuanya terasa indah, menyenangkan dan ringan tanpa beban. Tahun kedua, masih sama. Suami tampannya itu masih sangat amat memanjakannya. Memasuki tahun ketiga, mereka mulai sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Dan dua tahun setelahnya, mereka seperti orang asing yang tinggal dalam satu atap. Mereka semakin jarang berkomunikasi, bermesraan, bermanja-manja. Bahkan mereka tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali mereka berbagi malam panas di ranjang mereka.

Laki-laki cantik itu menghembuskan nafasnya. Dilihatnya jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dinihari dan suaminya masih belum pulang ke rumah. Ia gelisah. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahan hanya diam begini dengan suaminya. Biar bagaimana pun, ini sudah terlalu lama mereka bersikap saling acuh. Tidak ada yang mau memulai duluan diantara mereka. Mereka sama-sama meninggikan egonya, menjaga gengsi mereka sendiri. Lama kelamaan, dirinya sendiri yang menjadi tidak tahan. Jika sudah begini, dirinya lah yang harus memulai untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Ini... Masih belum terlambat, kan?

Laki-laki berambut apel itu berjengit ketika mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Lalu ia segera beranjak dari duduknya. Tanpa sadar seulas senyuman tersemat di bibirnya ketika melihat sang suami telah kembali ke rumah.

Mulut mungilnya baru saja ingin menyapa suaminya, tetapi ia urungkan ketika melihat suaminya terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukannya seolah dirinya kasat mata.

Dirinya menggelengkan kepalanya. Mungkin suaminya hanya terlalu lelah. Hell yeah, terlalu lelah.

Dengan semangat yang masih belum padam, laki-laki cantik itu menyusul suaminya ke kamar. Dilihatnya suami tampannya itu tengah berdiri di balkon kamar mereka. Menatap pemandangan kota Seoul yang cantik dengan gemerlap cahayanya.

Dengan hati-hati, laki-laki cantik itu mendekati suaminya, "Hubby, kau mau mandi atau makan dulu, um?" tanyanya pelan sambil memeluk tubuh tegap suaminya dari belakang.

Tidak ada jawaban. Laki-laki cantik itu menggigit bibirnya saat melihat suami tampannya tidak merespon ucapannya. Ia merasa malu sekarang. Perlahan dilepaskannya pelukan di tubuh tegap laki-laki bermata musang itu.

Ketika ia baru akan berbalik pergi, sebuah suara bass yang tak lain adalah suara suaminya menghentikan gerakannya.

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama."

Laki-laki cantik itu bergeming sambil mengerutkan dahinya mendengar kalimat ambigu sang suami.

"Kau tau? Beberapa tahun terakhir ini kita sudah seperti tidak saling mengenal. Aku selalu sibuk dengan urusanku dan kau sibuk dengan urusanmu. Kau dan aku, seperti bukan pasangan."

Lagi. Laki-laki cantik itu menggigit bibirnya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Ia tahu arah pembicaraan ini. Tetapi ia terus berharap, hal buruk yang dibayangkannya tidak terjadi.

"Kita tidak bisa terus terikat seperti ini." suara laki-laki tampan itu kembali terdengar, "Ini akan semakin membuat kita terlihat menyedihkan."

Sekarang mata doe itu terlihat berkaca-kaca. Kepalanya tertunduk menyembunyikan air matanya yang siap menetes kapan saja.

"Kita sebaiknya, sampai disini saja."

Demi Tuhan. Laki-laki cantik itu sekarang merasa seperti dunianya seakan runtuh. Bukan ini yang dia inginkan! Hatinya sakit sekali. Pernikahan yang sudah 5 tahun mereka jalani, berakhir seperti ini? Ia tidak kuat, dirinya dengan cepat meninggalkan suaminya disana.

Laki-laki bermata musang itu hanya menatap sendu istrinya yang berlari keluar dari kamar mereka. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin seperti ini. Ia juga tidak mau berpisah dengan cara seperti ini. Tetapi ia kembali berpikir, ia tidak bisa melihat istrinya tersiksa karena dirinya. Terus menerus sakit hati karena beberapa tahun belakangan sikapnya berubah dingin dengan istri cantiknya itu. Ia hanya tidak ingin laki-laki cantik itu terikat dengannya tetapi tidak bahagia. Karena itu, menurutnya inilah keputusan yang terbaik.

"I'm sorry, I'm not perfect."

-To Be Continued-

Layak lanjut atau tidak? u,u


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: I'm Sorry, I'm not Perfect**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong a.k.a YUNJAE COUPLE**

**Warning: YAOI, typo(s), BL, gaje, BoyxBoy, cerita pasaran! alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari quotes om Deddy Cobuzier "I'm Sorry, I'm not Perfect"  
makasih banyak buat om deddy :* /kecup basah/  
Ide cerita memang pasaran, tapi saya berusaha sebaik mungkin membuat alur cerita yang berbeda  
so, enjoy :D  
/tebar bulu ketek Yunho/  
**

**.**

**I'm Sorry, I'm not Perfect**

**.**

**.**

**Now Playing : Ungu-Disini Untukmu**

_**-Masih disini menantimu, berharap cinta kita'kan bersatu. Masih disini menunggumu, menanti dirimu kembali untukku-**_

.

.

Laki-laki cantik itu masih terus menangis. Rasanya sesak sekali. Ia masih tidak bisa percaya suami tampannya memutuskan mengakhiri pernikahan suci mereka. Semudah itukah? Apakah lima tahun kebersamaan mereka sudah tidak ada artinya lagi dimata suaminya itu?

Sedetik kemudian laki-laki cantik itu melirik cincin pernikahannya. Cincin cartier elegan berukir inisial YJ. Inisial nama mereka berdua. Jung Yunho dan Jung Jaejoong.

Laki-laki cantik yang kita tahu bernama Jaejoong itu mendengus pelan.

"Jung Jaejoong?" lirihnya.

Masih pantaskah ia menyandang marga suaminya itu? Atau ia akan kembali menggunakan marga Kim-nya setelah perpisahan mereka jika memang itu yang Yunho inginkan.

Ia tersenyum sedih. Dirinya kembali teringat saat pengucapan sumpah di altar, ia masih ingat dengan jelas wajah bahagia Yunho, meskipun pernikahan mereka tidak direstui orang tua mereka. Tidak sedikit yang menentang hubungan mereka yang dikatakan tidak wajar. Pernikahan sesama jenis? Orang-orang pasti berpikir itu menjijikkan. Tetapi itu tidak berlaku bagi Yunho dan Jaejoong. Mereka dipertemukan oleh benang merah takdir. Mereka sudah digariskan untuk bersama. Mereka dipersatukan oleh cinta. Hell yeah, cinta. Jaejoong yakin sejak awal hatinya telah memilih Yunho.

Dan sekarang, pernikahan mereka seperti berada di ujung tanduk. Mereka akan berpisah. Oh God. Dirinya tidak sanggup jika itu memang benar akan terjadi. Ia masih ingin bersama Yunho-nya. Meskipun ia dan Yunho sudah berteman lama sejak masa sekolah menengah pertama hingga hari ini, tepat lima tahun pernikahan mereka, rasanya itu belum cukup bagi Jaejoong. Laki-laki cantik itu berharap bisa bersama dengan suaminya hingga ajal yang memisahkan mereka.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, kemudian ia masuk ke dalam kamar tamu yang terletak di lantai bawah. Malam ini ia tidak ingin tidur dengan Yunho, ini akan sangat memalukan. Yunho pasti akan mendengarnya menangis tersedu-sedu sampai dirinya terlelap. Yeah, meskipun Yunho pasti tahu hal itu akan terjadi tanpa harus ia mendengar dan menyaksikannya langsung.

Jaejoong mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang. Ia perhatikan sekelilingnya. Lalu ia menundukkan kepalanya. Sedih. Malam ini tidak akan berbeda dengan malam-malam sebelumnya. Semuanya sama. Tidak ada pelukan hangat suaminya saat mereka tidur. Tidak ada canda tawa mereka sebelum mereka terlelap. Tidak ada bisikan sayang Yunho padanya. Tidak ada kehangatan Yunho. Semuanya tidak ada. Meskipun sebelumnya mereka tidur satu ranjang, ini tidak akan berbeda. Jaejoong tetap merasa seperti Yunho tidak ada bersamanya. Bahkan mereka sama sekali tidak berbicara ketika mereka tidur di satu ranjang.

Laki-laki cantik itu menggigit bibirnya, kemudian menarik surai rambutnya dengan kuat. Ia terlihat kacau. Menyedihkan. Mulutnya tidak berhenti menyebut nama Yunho. Kim Jaejoong, ia hanya terlalu mencintai Jung Yunho. Lantas, salahkah jika ia berharap Yunho-nya juga memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti dirinya hingga sekarang?

Ia tidak mengerti. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan suaminya sekarang. Yunho-nya yang dulu, bukan seperti ini. Yunho-nya adalah sosok yang hangat, perhatian, humoris. Yunho-nya selalu tahu bagaimana membuat suasana hatinya menjadi baik. Yunho-nya akan selalu mengalah demi Jaejoong dalam hal apapun.

Dirinya tidak tahu mengapa Yunho-nya berubah. Apa yang membuat suaminya berubah? Mungkinkah suami tampannya itu merasa bosan dengan kebersamaan mereka? Terlebih lagi mereka sampai saat ini tidak mempunyai anak?

Laki-laki cantik itu kembali meneteskan air matanya deras jika mengingat perihal anak. Ia sangat tahu diri, lelaki seperti dirinya tidak memiliki rahim untuk mengandung anak. Tetapi sejak awal Yunho tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Lantas apa yang membuat Yunho berubah?

Ataukah sekarang dirinya yang mulai berubah?

Bagiamana caranya agar mereka berdua bisa kembali seperti dulu?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terus berputar di kepalanya sehingga membuat kepalanya pusing. Dan malam itu, Jaejoong terus menangis sampai ia tertidur sendiri.

**.**

**.**

Laki-laki tampan itu menatap sendu istri cantiknya yang tertidur damai. Dapat dilihatnya mata cantik milik istrinya itu kini membengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis. Oh My. Ia merasa ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding karena dirinyalah yang membuat istrinya menangis. Lihat, Jaejoong-nya sekarang terlihat menyedihkan dengan mata bengkak, tubuh yang semakin hari semakin kurus, kulitnya semakin pucat. Istrinya terlihat ringkih dan rapuh akan pecah berkeping-keping bila disentuh.

Biarlah. Biarlah Jaejoong-nya seperti ini. Jika ia masih bersikeras mempertahankan Jaejoong disisinya, istrinya itu pasti akan lebih menderita daripada ini karena sikapnya yang seperti ini. Entahlah, dirinya juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia seperti ini. Dirinya tidak tahu sejak kapan ia berubah dan karena apa dirinya berubah. Dan ia juga tidak tahu awal dari permasalahan mereka sehingga mereka berdua menjadi saling diam dan acuh seperti ini. Mereka menjadi seperti tidak mengenal satu sama lain, saling menyibukkan dirimasing-masing sehingga mereka hampir tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi. Dan ego mereka menjadi tinggi sehingga tidak ada yang mau memulai duluan untuk sekedar bicara menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Padahal saat awal hubungan mereka, mereka sudah sepakat untuk saling terbuka dan selalu membicarakan masalah secara baik-baik. Bukan saling acuh seperti ini. Sekarang mereka harus menerima kenyataan bahwa hubungan mereka beberapa tahun belakangan ini jauh dari kata sempurna. Semuanya datar.

Ya, semuanya datar sejak saat itu. Yunho ingat sekarang. Sejak Jaejoong menjadi_ public figure_ yang sangat dipuja orang-orang. Sejak itulah hubungan mereka menjadi renggang. Sebagian penggemar fanatic Jaejoong menentang hubungan mereka, meskipun Jaejoong sudah menjelaskan secara terang-terangan pada konfrensi pers-nya tentang pernikahan mereka yang sudah lama sebelum ia melejit menajadi artis. Penggemar fanatic Jaejoong terus mengusik kehidupan mereka. Mengancam Yunho agar berpisah dengan Jaejoong, mengirimkan paket-paket aneh pada Yunho, bahkan pernah suatu hari penggemar fanatic Yunho hampirmencelakainya dengan cara menabrakkan mobil mereka dengan mobil Yunho. TetapiYunho sama sekali tidak pernah bercerita pada Jaejoong. Yunho tidak pernah mengeluh tentang aktivitas Jaejoong yang padat sehingga jarang berada di rumah.

Itu adalah awal. Dan masalah bertambah runyam, ketika Jaejoong mendapati dirinya sedang bersama mantan pacarnya di sebuah acara festival. Sebenarnya mereka hanya bertemu secara kebetulan, dan saat itu Yunho sedang senggang. Jadi tidak ada salahnya kan ia sekedar melepas penat dan berbincang dengan teman lama atau mantan pacarnya?

Tetapi hal itu berbeda bagi Jaejoong. Jaejoong tidak suka Yunho tertawa begitu lepas ketika bersama wanita itu. Jaejoong tidak suka saat Yunho terlihat sangat nyaman berbicara dengan wanita itu. Dirinya tidak suka melihat Yunho menatap lama ke dalam mata mantan pacarnya itu. Ia cemburu.

Dan sejak saat itu, Jaejoong mendiamkan Yunho. Dan ketika Yunho bertanya kepadanya ia tidak akan menjawab. Jaejoong tidak pernah bercerita padanya. Hingga akhirnya Yunho tahu saat Junsu -sahabat Jaejoong- menceritakan semuanya, tentang Jaejoong yang cemburu padanya, tentang istrinya yang terus menangisi pernikahan mereka yang semakin lama terasa semakin hambar, dan tentang dirinya yang sudah berubah. Baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong, tidak ada yang mau membahas dan memulai bicara duluan. Bahkan Yunho hanya diam ketika media massa sibuk memberitakan banyak skandal tentang Jaejoong yang terlihat sering berjalan bersama pria yang berbeda tiap waktunya.

Entahlah. Ia tidak mengerti dengan Jaejoong. Ia tidak bisa menyelami pikiran Jaejoong. Ia berpikir itu dilakukan Jaejoong untuk membalas hal serupa yang pernah ia lakukan agar ia cemburu. Karena alasan-alasan itulah, Yunho mulai berpikir sebaiknya ia berpisah dengan Jaejoong agar istrinya itu tidak menderita bersamanya.

Yunho menghela nafasnya. Terkadang ia merasa dirinya tidak berguna. Ia sudah menyandang gelar Magister dan sekarang ia adalah seorang Psikolog. Tetapi mengapa? Mengapa ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri dengan baik seperti ia bisa menyelesaikan dan memberikan solusi kepada klien-kliennya?

Keluarganya sudah menganggapnya tidak berguna karena dirinya menjalin hubungan dengan Jaejoong. Sampai-sampai keluarganya tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengannya. Bahkan untuk sekedar membiayai kehidupan Yunho, orang tuanya tidak mau tahu lagi. Mereka sudah terlanjur kecewa. Tetapi Yunho tidak putus asa. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya masih menganggap dirinya berguna adalah Jaejoong. Ia akan melakukan apa saja agar membuat istrinya bahagia. Ia bekerja keras mencari uang hingga bisa mendapat beasiswa kuliah di Inggris. Dan dari hasil uangnya juga ia membiayai keperluan Jaejoong hingga istrinya itu bisa menjadi aktris papan atas seperti sekarang. Jika ia melihat Jaejoong bahagia, maka ia merasa berguna bagi Jaejoong. Ya, cukup dengan melihat Jaejoong tertawa bahagia, ia merasa berguna hidup di dunia ini.

Tetapi sekarang? Lihatlah, dia membuat Jaejoong-nya menangis. Ia membuat Jaejoong-nya kacau. Ia membuat segalanya berantakan. Ia membuat semuanya hancurdengan keputusan yang terlalu cepat ia ambil. Dan ia tidak menyadari itu. Menurutnya, inilah keputusan yang terbaik. Melepas Jaejoong, dan membiarkanJaejoong mencari penggantinya agar Jaejoong-nya bisa tertawa lagi. Agar Jaejoong bahagia tanpa harus ada seorang Jung Yunho disampingnya.

Tanpa sadar, air mata Yunho sudah menetes. Ia menangis. Hatinya juga sakit. Ia sangat mencintai Jaejoong. Lebih dari yang Jaejoong tahu. Jika Jaejoong berpikir Yunho sudah tidak mencintainya lagi, maka Jaejoong salah. Karena dirinya melakukan ini semua karena ia sangat, sangat, mencintai Jaejoong.

Yunho bergerak mendekat kearah Jaejoong. Diusapnya pelan rambut halus istrinya. Lalu dengan sangat lembut, Yunho mencium dahi Jaejoong.

"Mianhae." bisiknya.

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong mengaduk-aduk ice cream vanilla-nya yang sudah cair. Saat ini ia sedang bersama Junsu di Bolero cafe. Tadi ia sudah bercerita pada Junsu tentang masalahnya semalam.

"Hyuung, aku turut sedih mendengarnya." kata Junsu kental dengan nada khawatir.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis, "Gomawo, Junsu-ah. Terima kasih karena sudah mendengar ceritaku."

Junsu balas tersenyum, "Mungkin kau harus mencoba berbicara dulu dengannya, hyuung."

"Apa itu akan mengubah keputusannya?"

"Mungkin. Aku juga tidak bisa memastikannya. Kita harus mencobanya dulu,kan?"

Jaejoong menatap Junsu dari balik kacamata hitamnya, "Dia tidak akan mengubah keputusannya, Su. Pagi tadi, dia bilang padaku akan segera mengurus perceraian kami." kata Jaejoong dengan suara serak, "Junsu-ah. Katakan padaku," Jaejoong mengambil nafas, "Apa Yunho sudah tidak mencintaiku?"

Junsu membulatkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong, "K-kau bicara apa, hyuung?"

"Katakan saja."

Junsu terdiam lama sebelum ia menjawab, "Yunho hyuung mencintaimu dengan caranya sendiri, hyuung. Kau mungkin tidak menyadarinya."

Jaejoong mengepalkan tangannya, "Apa dengan perpisahan seperti ini juga cara dia mencintaiku, huh?"

Junsu menghela nafasnya, "Hyuung, kau adalah orang yang paling mengenalnya. Kau lebih tahu tentang dia. Mungkin Yunho hyuung punya alasan tersendiri sehingga mengambil keputusan ini." Junsu terdiam sebentar, kemudian melanjutkan, "Kau ingat waktu kita masih di _Shinki High School, _hyuung?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Aku masih ingat kau selalu mengeluh padaku karena Yunho hyuung selalu tidak bisa meluangkan waktunya untukmu karena dia sibuk dengan tim basketnya."

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya, "Ya, dia benar-benar menyebalkan." gerutunya.

Junsu tertawa pelan, "Tapi kau tahu? Ketika kau tertidur karena menunggunya selesai latihan basket, ia akan duduk disebelahmu sambil menunggumu terbangun. Ia tidak pernah membangunkanmu. Dan saat kau sudah terbangun, kau akan memarahi Yunho hyuung karena terlalu lama latihan. Setelah itu, Yunho hyuung selalu tersenyum dan minta maaf padamu. Dan menuruti apapun yang kau mau."

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya mendengar cerita Junsu. Benarkah? Berarti, Yunho juga menunggu lama sampai dirinya terbangun sendiri?

"Kau tahu dari mana?"

Junsu tersenyum, "Yoochun dan Changmin yang menceritakannya padaku. Mereka berdua selalu melihat Yunho hyuung seperti itu setiap selesai latihan." Junsu menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya, "Kau tidak pernah melihatnya bertanding kan, hyuung?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Ne. Jadwal pertandingan Yunho selalu terbentur dengan jadwal kegiatanku."

"Dan Yunho hyuung selalu menyuruhmu datang walaupun kau tidak pernah bisa, kan?"

"Ya. Karena alasan yang kusebutkan tadi."

Junsu mendengus, "Padahal Yunho hyuung benar-benar ingin kau datang saat itu. Yunho hyuung selalu melihat kearah bangku penonton dan melihat kearahku. Dan kau tidak ada, hyuung. Ia ingin kau meneriakkan namanya di bangku penonton."

Jaejoonghanya diam mendengar ucapan Junsu.

"Yunhohyuung tidak pernah marah padamu karena hal itu, kan?" Junsu tersenyum melihatJaejoong mengangguk lagi, lalu ia kembali bertanya, "Kau ingat saat Yunho hyuung mengatakan tidak bisa menemanimu ke pesta perayaan ulang tahun Changmin?"

"Ya, padahal di sudah berjanji padaku." gerutunya kesal.

"Kau tahu? Yoochunnie bilang padaku sebenarnya Yunho hyuung sedang sakit. Tapi ia tidak mau memberitahumu karena tidak mau kau khawatir. Dan dia masih datang ke sana walaupun kau mengacuhkannya."

"Yunnie…" lirihnya.

"Kau masih ingat ketika kalian bertengkar karena sebuah kalung?"

Jaejoongmencoba kembali mengingat kejadian itu.

**"_Boo. Jangan yang itu."_**

**_Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Wae? Aku hanya ingin meminjamnya sebentar, Yun. Kau pelit sekali." katanya sambil mengenakan kalung berbandul tapal kuda dengan nama U-KNOW di tengahnya. Hmm…Sepertinya barang mahal. "Apa ini boleh untukku?"_**

**"_Tapi aku baru membelinya kemarin, Boo. Kita akan cari yang lain untukmu, ne?"_**

**_Jaejoong menggembungkan pipinya, "Tidak perlu!" Lalu ia melempar kasar kalung itu kearah Yunho. Kemudian berlari keluar kelas._**

**_Yunho berdecak, "Boo!" panggilnya sambil berlari menyusul Jaejoong. Lalu ia menarik tangan Jaejoong, "Kau marah?"_**

**_Alih-alih menjawab, Jaejoong malah memalingkan mukanya kearah lain._**

**_Yunho menghela nafasnya, "Arraseo. Kau boleh ambil ini." _**

**_Jaejoong berbinar, "Jinja?"_**

**_Yunho mengangguk kemudian melingkarkan kalung itu ke leher jenjang Jaejoong, "Kau harus menjaganya, arrachi?"_**

**_Jaejoong tersenyum girang, kemudian ia melepas cincin yang tersemat di jarinya, lalu ia pindahkan cincin itu kejari kelingking Yunho, "Kau juga harus menjaganya, Bear."_**

**_Yunho berdecak sebal. Ia tahu, cincin yang diberikan Jaejoong bukan cincin mahal. Kekasih cantiknya itu tengah mengerjainya, eoh?_**

**_Ketika Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jaejoong, laki-laki cantik itu sudah berlari sambil menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Yunho._**

**"_Yya! Kesini kau! Nappeun!"_**

**"_Hahahahaa… Yunnie meroooong~"_**

Jaejoong tertawa renyah sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya ketika ingat kejadian itu.

Junsu tersenyum melihatnya, "Sekarang kau tahu kan, Yunho hyuung selalu memiliki cara untuk membuatmu bahagia tanpa kau sadari, hyuung."

Jaejoong tersenyum, "Ne. Gomawo, Junsu-ah."

Jaejoong melirik gelisah kearah jam yang menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam. Kenapa suaminya belum pulang? Ini akhir pekan, seharusnya ia bisa pulang lebih awal. Padahal dirinya sudah membuat makan malam agar mereka bisa makan bersama kemudian mulai membicarakan masalah mereka. Dirinya sampai kelaparan karena lama menunggu Yunho.

**.**

**.**

Yunho membulatkan matanya ketika mendapati Jaejoong terduduk di sofa sambil mengusap-usap matanya. Sepertinya tadi Jaejoong tertidur karena terlalu lama menunggu dirinya.

"Yunnie." panggil Jaejoong sambil mendekati suaminya.

Yunho menatap datar istrinya itu. Ia tidak menjawab, ia hanya menunggu apa yang akan Jaejoong katakana selanjutnya.

"Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu, setelah itu kita makan, ne? Aku sudah membuat masakan kesukaanmu hari ini." katanya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Tidak perlu." Yunho bicara dengan suara bass-nya yang datar, "Aku kembali untuk mengambil dokumen-ku. Setelah ini aku akan pergi lagi." katanya sambil berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya.

"Tapi Yun…"

Yunho kembali dengan beberapa dokumen ditangannya. Tidak digubrisnya Jaejoong yang terus bertanya padanya dan memintanya untuk tetap tinggal.

"Yunnie,kau akan pergi kemana lagi selarut ini?"

"Aku ada urusan dengan Ahra. Kau tidurlah, tidak usah menungguku."

Jaejoong membeku seketika. Dadanya berdenyut sakit. Kenapa Yunho-nya harus berhubungan lagi dengan mantan pacarnya itu? Tidakkah dia menghargai usaha Jaejoong untuk berbaikan dengannya?

"Ini baru awal. Kau harus bersabar, Jae. Kali ini kau harus mengalah." katanya menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

-To Be Continued-

Annyeong ^^

Terima kasih sudah merespon FF ini

ini saya bawakan chap slanjutnya, smoga kalian suka ya ^^

Maaf tidak bisa membalas review satusatu

bebeb lagi sibuk ngurusin perlengkapan ospek hiks

Mungkin beberapa hari ke depan gak bisa update, makanya hari ini bebeb update semua ff hehe

terima kasih banyak untuk review, fav, dan foll yang teman-teman berikan :D

**Thanks to:**

**Isnaeni love sungmin|ifa. |Cholee137|Youleebitha|riyunjae|Lee Hyo Ra|Anak Haehyuk|Cho SungKyu|holepink|missjelek|Chan Nuriza|dan Silent Readers|**

**berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/**


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: I'm Sorry, I'm not Perfect**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong a.k.a YUNJAE COUPLE**

**Warning: YAOI, typo(s), BL, gaje, BoyxBoy, cerita pasaran! alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari quotes om Deddy Cobuzier "I'm Sorry, I'm not Perfect"  
makasih banyak buat om deddy :* /kecup basah/  
Ide cerita memang pasaran, tapi saya berusaha sebaik mungkin membuat alur cerita yang berbeda  
so, enjoy :D  
/tebar bulu ketek Yunho/  
**

**.**

**I'm Sorry, I'm not Perfect**

**.**

**.**

**Now Playing : Five Minutes-Bertahan**

_**-Ku coba 'tuk bertahan dalam kisah ini, tak bisakah sejenak kau jangan pergi? Cobalah tuk bertahan, pahami hatiku. Haruskah ku meminta kau jangan pergi?-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Jaejoong menatap sendu foto pernikahannya dengan Yunho yang terpasang rapi di dinding kamarnya. Disana, dua orang laki-laki tengah tertawa bahagia dengan setelan tuxedo putihnya. Sebuah potret pernikahan yang bahagia. Ya, bahagia. Setidaknya sebelum semua ini terjadi, mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang bahagia.

Tiba-tiba dada Jaejoong sesak, dan matanya mulai memanas lagi. Jika ia ingat itu, ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah semua usaha-usahanya selama dua minggu ini untuk tetap mempertahankan pernikahan mereka, Yunho seperti tidak meresponnya. Menganggapnya seperti kasat mata, menolak dirinya berkali-kali. Jung Yunho, semakin membuat jarak dengan dirinya.

Laki-laki cantik itu semakin terisak saat mengingat Yunho sama sekali tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya minggu lalu. Selama apapun ia menunggu, Yunho tak kunjung mengucapkannya. Bahkan sekedar lewat telpon atau pesan singkat. Malam itu, Yunho bahkan tidak pulang ke -nya tidak lagi seperti dulu. Memanjakannya dengan kado-kado istimewa, memberi kejutan yang tidak ia duga, melakukan hal-hal romantis yang menyentuh hatinya. Yunho-nya yang dulu telah hilang.

Hatinya sakit. Bahkan ia berpikir, rasa sakit ini lebih sakit daripada nanti saat dia mati. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana. Ketika ia baru akan mulai bicara, Yunho selalu menghindar dan mengatakan dirinya sibuk. Yunho selalu tidak mau menatap matanya ketika berbicara. Jaejoong benci. Tetapi Jaejoong lebih benci dengan Yunho yang kembali dekat dengan mantan pacarnya, Ahra. Kenapa disaat rumah tangga mereka dirundung masalah, wanita itu harus kembali lagi? Wanita itu hanya akan menambah masalah mereka.

Laki-laki cantik itu perlahan menghapus air matanya. Ia kembali menatap foto pernikahannya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum tipis.

"Ini hanya masalah waktu, Yunnie." katanya yakin.

Ya, ini hanya masalah waktu. Jika ia bersabar sedikit lagi, mungkin saja pernikahannya dengan Yunho bisa membaik lagi, bukan? Jika ia menyerah sekarang, Ahra pasti akan menertawakannya. Wanita itu pasti senang melihatnya tidak bersama Yunho lagi mengingat ia sangat gencar ingin merebut Yunho darinya.

Sekarang ia harus memikirkan cara selanjutnya agar Yunho kembali padanya. Mata doe-nya melirik jam yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas siang.

Ah, benar juga. Ia akan membuat bekal dan mengantarnya ke kantor Yunho. Aaish, kenapa ia tidak memikirkan cara ini dari kemarin? Ppabo, Joongie.

**.**

**.**

Yunho memijat pelipisnya pelan. Hari ini ia lelah sekali karena banyak klien yang datang. Ditambah lagi, sedari tadi ia terus memikirkan istri cantiknya. God. Meskipun selama ini ia bersikap semakin dingin pada Jaejoong, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa seorang Jung Yunho tidak bisa sedetik-pun tidak memikirkan Jung Jaejoong. Pada hari ulang tahun istrinyapun, Yunho tidak berhenti mengumpati dirinya karena sama sekali tidak mengucapkannya. Ia yakin Jaejoong pasti menunggu Yunho mengucapkannya selamat ulang tahun pada. Meskipun beberapa tahun belakangan mereka sangat jarang berkomunikasi, baik Yunho maupun Jaejoong tidak pernah lupa mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Meskipun mereka hanya mengucapkannya lewat pesan singkat. Dan tahun ini, Yunho tidak melakukannya. Baik ulang tahun pernikahannya, atau ulang tahun istrinya. Ia merasa kesal dengan dirinya! Apalagi sejak kejadian malam itu. Saat ia melihat Jaejoong menunggunya pulang. Istri cantiknya itu rela menunggunya sampai tidak makan, sementara dia dengan dinginnya mengacuhkan dan menolak Jaejoong, lalu meninggalkannya pergi lagi dengan mengatakan ada urusan dengan Ahra. _Shit_! Ia sampai harus berbohong dengan menyebut nama Ahra. Padahal malam itu, ia pergi ke rumah Yoochun. Sebenarnya malam itu ia tidak ingin pergi, tetapi sikap Jaejoong yang sepertinya mulai berubah menjadi lebih perhatian dari biasanya membuat dirinya mengubah pikiran untuk menjaga jarak dengan Jaejoong.

Takut.

Dirinya takut akan berubah pikiran dengan perpisahan mereka dan memulai kembali semuanya dari awal. Ia tidak mau seperti itu. Tekadnya sudah bulat akan berpisah dengan Jaejoong. Jika ia menarik keputusannya, Jaejoong juga dalam posisi yang tidak aman. Para fans Jaejoong mengancamnya akan mencelakai Jaejoong juga jika dirinya masih bersama Jaejoong. Gila, kan?

Tidak. Yunho tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Lebih baik ia berpisah dengan Jaejoong daripada ia harus mendengar berita menyedihkan tentang Boojae-nya. Ini tidak masalah. Demi Jaejoong, ia akan melakukan apa saja. Termasuk membuat dirinya menderita.

Yunho berjengit ketika ia mendengar suara pintu diketuk. Laki-laki tampan itu merapikan kemejanya, kemudian berdehem pelan sebelum bersuara.

"Masuklah." katanya.

Mata musang Yunho membulat ketika mendapati Ahra menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kerjanya, "Ahra-ah?"

Ahra tersenyum lalu memasuki ruang kerja Yunho. Kemudian wanita cantik dengan cardigan pink itu duduk di kursi depan Yunho, "Kau sudah makan siang?"

Yunho menggeleng pelan, "Aku baru saja akan makan diluar."

"Kau tidak boleh terlalu sering makan diluar. Bukankah perutmu bermasalah? Bagaimana kalau maag-mu sampai kambuh lagi?" omel Ahra dengan tangan yang dilipat sebatas dada.

Yunho terkekeh mendengar omelan Ahra, "Arraseo. Arraseo."

Ahra tersenyum, lalu ia mengambil bekal yang sudah dibuatnya untuk Yunho, "Aku sudah membuat ini. Kau harus mencobanya." katanya sambil menyodorkan bekalnya pada Yunho, "Kau tidak boleh menolak! Ini adalah tanda terima kasih-ku karena kau sudah membantu menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Kangta oppa."

"Aniyo, Ahra-ah."

Ahra memberengut, kemudian ia membuka kotak bekalnya lalu mengambil telur gulung dengan sumpitnya, "Ayo, buka mulutmu." titahnya sambil menyodorkan telur gulung ke mulut Yunho.

Yunho menghela nafasnya, lalu menuruti Ahra membuka mulutnya.

Ahra tersenyum puas melihat Yunho yang mengunyah telur gulungnya, "Kau benar Yun. Seharusnya dari dulu aku membicarkan masalah kami baik-baik. Bukan malah saling diam. Haah... Kalau tidak ada kau, kami pasti sudah berpisah."

Yunho tersenyum miris. Jung Yunho bisa memberikan solusi pada Ahra untuk menyelesaikan masalah rumah tangganya. Sementara dirinya? Menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri saja ia tidak becus.

"Yun? Kau dengar aku tidak?"

Yunho berjengit, "Ne."

Ahra mengerutkan dahinya, "Ah! Bagaimana kabar Jaejoong, Yun? Sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya. Apa dia masih membenciku? Hahaha..." Ahra tertawa dengan perkataan-nya sendiri. Dulu waktu di Shinki High School Jaejoong benar-benar benci dengan Ahra karena Ahra selalu mencoba merebut Yunho darinya.

Laki-laki tampan itu tersenyum kaku, "Ya, dia baik."

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong melangkah menuju ruang kerja Yunho. Semoga saja Yunho masih ada di ruang kerjanya, ia takut Yunho sudah pergi makan di luar. Ia tadi berpikir mengirim pesan pada Yunho bahwa dirinya akan membawakan bekal, tapi Jaejoong berubah pikiran. Jika ia melakukan itu, Yunho pasti malah pergi dan menghindari Jaejoong. Jadi, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk langsung datang ke kantor saja.

Langkah Jaejoong berhenti di depan ruang kerja suaminya. Dahinya mengerut ketika mendengar suara tawa renyah dari dalam. Sepertinya ada orang lain di dalam sana. Seperti suara wanita. Tunggu! Jaejoong tahu suara tawa siapa itu. Ia tidak mungkin salah.

Jaejoong kemudian memutar knop pintu dan membukanya pelan. Dan benar. Mata doe-nya mendapati Ahra yang berada disana tengah tertawa renyah bersama suaminya. Dan jika matanya tidak salah lihat, mereka tengah memakan bekal makan siang.

Jaejoong mendengus pelan. Lalu ia kembali menutup pintu bercat putih itu. Dilihatnya kotak bekal bergambar beruang miliknya. Mungkin ia terlambat selangkah dari Ahra. Biarlah. Ia tak mau mempermasalahkannya. Ia tidak mau membuat semangatnya untuk memperbaiki hubungannya luntur hanya karena kecemburuannya dengan Ahra. Setelah ia berbaikan dengan Yunho nanti, ia baru akan menceritakan semua keluh kesahnya tentang Ahra. Ya, begini lebih baik. Meskipun sekarang ia merasa hatinya sakit sekali. Tidak masalah.

Sedetik kemudian Jaejoong membuang kotak bekal bergambar beruang-nya ke kotak sampah disampingnya. Laki-laki cantik itu mendongakkan kepalanya agar matanya yang berkaca-kaca tidak meneteskan air mata. Rencananya memakan bekal bersama Yunho gagal. Harapannya adalah besok. Tepat pada hari ulang tahun Yunho.

Jaejoong berjengit ketika handphone-nya bergetar. Dengan cepat ia merogoh handphone mahalnya dan mata doe-nya mendapati pesan dari manajernya.

From : Manajer Hyuung  
To : Mjjeje

Besok gladi untuk acara penghargaan di KBS. Datanglah jam 9. Tidak usah pulang ke rumah lagi, kita langsung disana. Acaranya bisa sampai malam, setelah itu dilanjutkan dengan pesta perayaan-nya. Jangan sampai tidak sarapan, kau terlihat kurus sekali, Jae. Makanlah yang banyak, arraseo?

Jaejoong menepuk kepalanya, "_Shit!"_

"Terima kasih untuk makan siangnya, Ahra-ah." kata Yunho sambil membungkuk sekilas.

Ahra menggeleng, "Bukan apa-apa, Yunho-ah. Lain kali aku akan datang lagi, ne?" Ahra tersenyum saat melihat Yunho mengangguk, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Bye, Yunho."

Yunho melambaikan tangannya kearah Ahra yang berjalan menjauh. Ketika laki-laki tampan itu baru akan masuk kembali ke ruang kerjanya, mata musangnya tidak sengaja melihat kotak bekal bergambar beruang berada di dalam kotak sampah. Dahinya mengernyit. Rasanya ia mengenali kotak bekal itu.

Mata musangnya membulat, "Boojae?" Dengan cepat ia mengambil kotak bekal itu dan kembali masuk ke dalam ruang kerjanya. Yunho menghela nafasnya, Jaejoong pasti melihatnya bersama Ahra tadi. Karena itu, istrinya tidak mau masuk dan malah membuang bekal yang dibuatnya.

Yunho membersihkan kotak bekal itu, lalu ia buka dengan hati-hati. Bibir berbentuk hatinya tersenyum lebar ketika melihat isi bekal itu. Nasi yang dibentuk menyerupai kepala beruang dengan hiasan wortel, tomat dan daun-daunan hijau. Juga telur gulung, udang yang dibalut dengan mie, dan banyak lagi. Lalu laki-laki tampan itu membuka kotak kedua yang berisi nasi yang dibentuk menyerupai kepala Hello Kitty. Ia tertawa renyah. Boojae-nya benar-benar manis sekali.

Sedetik kemudian Yunho mengambil sumpit, "Selamat makan, Boojae." dan laki-laki bermata musang itu melahap bekalnya seperti orang rakus. Padahal dirinya tadi sudah makan, ani? Haah~ Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Jaejoong karena tidak pernah memakan masakan yang dibuat istri cantiknya itu.

**.**

**.**

Yunho mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin sudah berdiri di halaman rumahnya. Mata musangnya melihat jam tangan Rolex-nya menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yunho.

Yoochun menaikkan alisnya, "Kau tidak menyuruh kami masuk dulu?"

Yunho memutar bola matanya, "Seharusnya kalian memberitahuku terlebih dahulu jika ingin datang."

"Kami sudah menelponmu berkali-kali tapi nomormu tidak aktif, hyuung." kata Changmin menjelaskan.

Yunho menepuk kepalanya, "Maaf, aku lupa. Handphone-ku mati." sesalnya kemudian membuka pintu rumahnya dan mempersilahkan sahabatnya masuk.

"Jaejoong hyuung eodiseo?" tanya Junsu.

Yunho mengangkat bahunya, "Mungkin masih ada jadwal syuting." kata Yunho, lalu beralih menuju dapur.

Ketiga namja itu saling melirik, lalu menghela nafas mereka.

"Jadi apa yang membawa kalian kemari?" tanya Yunho sambil meletakkan beberapa makanan kecil dan minuman kaleng.

Junsu menyenggol lengan Changmin yang duduk disebelah kirinya untuk tidak menghabiskan makanan yang ada di depannya tanpa menghiraukan Changmin yang sudah memberengut kesal. Lalu Junsu melirik Yoochun yang duduk di sebelah kanannya.

Yoochun berdehem pelan, "Kami ingin kau membatalkan keputusanmu, hyuung."

Yunho terdiam lama sebelum menjawab, "Shirreo."

"Tapi kau tidak bisa melakukan ini, hyuung! Seharusnya kalian membicarakan ini baik-baik dulu!" kata Junsu kental dengan nada emosi.

"Kalian tidak mengerti! Ini adalah keputusan yang terbaik!" balas Yunho tidak kalah emosi.

"Keputusan terbaik?" Changmin mendengus, "Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu sementara keputusanmu itu malah akan membuat Jaejoong hyuung menangis seumur hidupnya, hyuung?" Ia kesal dengan Yunho karena keputusannya itu akan membuat hancur Jaejoong yang sudah dianggap seperti ummanya sendiri-meskipun Jaejoong laki-laki.

"Kalian salah. Ini tidak akan lama. Jaejoong pasti akan lebih baik jika lepas dariku."

"_For God sake_!Kenapa kau begitu bodoh, hyuung? Kalian bisa duduk berdua, dan selesaikan masalah ini baik-baik tanpa ada perpisahan." jerit Yoochun marah.

Yunho menggeleng, "Keputusanku sudah final. Aku sudah mengurus surat perceraian kami. Hanya tinggal meminta tanda tangan Jaejoong."

Junsu mengepalkan tangannya. Jika bukan karena Yoochun yang menahannya, laki-laki imut itu pasti sudah melayangkan tinjuannya di wajah Yunho.

"Jika kau ingin melepaskan Jaejoong hyuung hanya karena fans-fans gila itu, kau egois hyuung! Kau hanya takut karena mereka akan menghancurkanmu! Kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Jaejoong hyuung!" teriak Junsu emosi.

"Kalian tidak mengerti! Fans-fans gila itu mengancamku akan mencelakai Jaejoong jika aku masih bersamanya! Aku tidak pernah takut hidupku akan hancur karena mereka. Tapi aku tidak bisa jika itu Jaejoong. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Aku sangat mencintai Jaejoong, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkannya terus bersamaku jika itu membahayakan keselamatannya!"

Yunho mengatur nafasnya. Tidak ada yang bersuara setelah Yunho mengatakan alasan sebenarnya. Mendadak suasana disana hening sampai mereka tersadar dengan suara interupsi dari pintu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Ke empat namja itu menoleh ke arah Jaejoong yang berdiri diambang pintu.

Jaejoong menghampiri ke empat namja yang masih terdiam itu, "Kenapa tidak memberitahuku kalian akan kesini? Aku bisa membuat makan malam dulu, kan." omel Jaejoong.

Junsu menatap Jaejoong lama, kemudian ia tersenyum, "Aniyo, hyuung. Tadi kami tidak sengaja lewat, dan mampir sebentar."

"Kami baru saja akan pulang." kata Yoochun menambahkan.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kalian jahat sekali. Aku baru datang, kalian mau pulang?" Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Chanmin, "Minnie, kau akan tetap tinggal, kan? Umma akan membuat masakan kesukaanmu." kata Jaejoong dengan aegyo khasnya.

Changmin menggeleng, "Kami harus pulang, umma."

Ketiga tamu itu berdiri dari duduknya bersiap untuk pulang. Setidaknya mereka tahu diri untuk memberi privasi pada pasangan yang ada di depan mereka ini.

Jaejoong semakin memberengut, ia membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Yunho juga beranjak dari tempatnya. "Tunggu. Aku ingin bicara padamu, Yun." katanya sambil menahan lengan Yunho.

Yunho menepis kasar tangan Jaejoong, "Aku akan mengantar mereka ke depan." katanya dingin tanpa menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap nanar tangannya yang ditepis Yunho. Baru kali ini Yunho menepis tangannya.

"Hyuung."

Jaejoong menoleh kearah Junsu yang berada-sendirian- di depannya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan, "Aku tidak kuat lagi, Su."

Junsu memeluk Jaejoong, kemudian mengusap-usap punggungnya pelan, "Kau tidak boleh berhenti sekarang, hyuung. Kau bilang akan mempertahankannya, kan?"

Jaejoong sudah mulai terisak, "Tidak ada gunanya lagi. Untuk apa aku bertahan sejauh ini jika memang Yunho ingin aku pergi darinya."

"Tapi, hyuung-"

"Cukup." Jaejoong melepas pelukannya, lalu ia mengambil bungkusan kecil dari dalam tasnya, "Berikan ini padanya, kumohon."

Junsu menatap nanar Jaejoong yang terlihat menyedihkan di depannya sekarang. Lalu ia terpaksa mengangguk, "Baiklah."

"Jangan katakan aku yang memberikannya."

**.**

**.**

Yunho memberikan amplop berukuran besar kearah Jaejoong yang kini terduduk di ranjang mereka. Mata musangnya menatap dingin istri cantiknya yang memandang bingung kearahnya.

"Tanda tangani secepatnya."

DEG!

Dadanya berdenyut nyeri. Yang ada di dalam amplop itu, surat perceraian mereka? God. Pandangannya sekarang mengabur karena air mata yang mengumpul di pelupuk matanya.

Yunho meletakkan surat itu di atas nakas karena Jaejoong tak kunjung mengambilnya. Lalu laki-laki tampan itu merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang King Size-nya.

Jaejoong mengusap matanya, kemudian ia berbaring disebelah Yunho. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya lama. Rasanya berat sekali untuk menandatangani surat itu. Sebagian dari hati Jaejoong masih belum siap jika harus berpisah dengan Yunho, tetapi sebagian lagi sudah tidak kuat bertahan dengan keadaan mereka yang seperti ini. Ia tidak mau lagi mencoba membicarakan masalah mereka. Tidak ada gunanya. Keputusan Yunho sudah tidak bisa diubah.

Jaejoong mengubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi menyamping menghadap suaminya. Bibirnya tersenyum sedih melihat Yunho tidur membelakanginya lagi. Setiap hari Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap punggung Yunho. Bahkan dalam jarak sedekat ini, ia merasa Yunho sangat sulit untuk dijangkau.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya. Kemudian ia mengatur nafasnya. Ia sudah membuat keputusan.

"Yunnie." panggilnya.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Yunho.

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur." Jaejoong mengambil nafas sejenak, "Besok kau mau menemaniku menghadiri acara penghargaan di KBS, Yun?"

Jaejoong menatap nanar punggung tegap Yunho, "Aku janji setelah acara itu selesai, aku akan menandatangi surat itu." katanya dengan suara serak.

Jaejoong terisak pelan. Yunho bergeming. Yunho tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Yunho tidak mau tahu lagi tentangnya.

Bolehkah untuk yang terakhir kali, Jaejoong memeluk Yunho sekarang? Ia sangat merindukan Yunho-nya, sampai-sampai ia kehilangan berat badan tujuh kilogram karena terus-menerus memikirkan suaminya.

Laki-laki cantik itu merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Yunho. Lalu dengan hati-hati ia memeluk tubuh Yunho. Masih sama. Tubuhnya, kehangatannya masih sama seperti dulu. Jaejoong benar-benar akan merindukan tubuh ini jika mereka berpisah nanti.

Laki-laki cantik itu kembali terisak, "Yun, mianhae." Mata doe Jaejoong membulat ketika ia merasakan Yunho menyingkirkan tangannya. Bahkan untuk saat-saat terakhir seperti ini Yunho tidak mengizinkan Jaejoong merasakan kehangatan Yunho yang sudah lama tidak ia rasakan.

Jaejoong menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Yunho lalu ia berbalik membelakangi Yunho. Air matanya mengalir deras. Dadanya nyeri sekali. Ia benar-benar merindukan Yunho-nya yang dulu. Kenapa Tuhan senang sekali mempermainkan takdir mereka?

Malam itu Jaejoong terus menangis, tanpa ia tahu laki-laki yang ia cintai juga menangis dalam diam. Menahan nyeri di dadanya karena tidak kuat mendengar istrinya terus menangis pilu.

Sekarang bolehkah mereka mereka menyalahkan Tuhan yang memberikan takdir seperti ini?

-To Be Continued-

Annyeong ^^

Ini lanjutan ff-nya

Maaf ya lama u,u

dan maaf tidak bisa membalas review satusatu

terima kasih banyak untuk review, fav, dan foll yang teman-teman berikan :D

**Thanks to:**

**Isnaeni love sungmin|ifa. |Cholee137|Youleebitha|riyunjae|Lee Hyo Ra|Anak Haehyuk|Cho SungKyu|holepink|missjelek|Chan Nuriza|Redsxiah|LoveHenry|yatananovia|YunHolic|JungJaehyun|t|jema agassi|tikka|merry jung|yunjaeshiper|anastasya regiana|anf|para guest|dan Silent Readers|**

**berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/**


	4. Chapter 3

**Title: I'm Sorry, I'm not Perfect**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : Jung Yunho x Kim Jaejoong a.k.a YUNJAE COUPLE**

**Warning: YAOI, typo(s), BL, gaje, BoyxBoy, cerita pasaran! alur sesuai mood author! Saya gak maksa baca! ****Jika tidak suka silahkan klik back!**

**Disclaimer : I wish I own the cast but they are belong to them selves, family, management, but this fanfiction is pure mine!**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita ini terinspirasi dari quotes om Deddy Cobuzier "I'm Sorry, I'm not Perfect"  
makasih banyak buat om deddy :* /kecup basah/  
Ide cerita memang pasaran, tapi saya berusaha sebaik mungkin membuat alur cerita yang berbeda  
so, enjoy :D  
/tebar bulu ketek Yunho/  
**

**.**

**I'm Sorry, I'm not Perfect**

**.**

**.**

**Now Playing : Drive-Melepasmu**

**_-Semakin terasa cintamu, semakin ku harus melepasmu dari hidupku. Tak ingin lukai hatimu lebih dari ini. Kita tak mungkin terus bersama-_**

**.**

**.**

"Kim Jaejoong! Fokus!"

Jaejoong tersentak ketika mendengar sang koreografer lagi-lagi memperingatkannya dengan nada kesal. Sedari tadi laki-laki cantik itu terus membuat kesalahan dalam gerakannya. Dirinya tidak fokus. Pikirannya selalu tertuju pada Yunho. Pagi tadi ketika ia membuka matanya, laki-laki tampan itu sudah tidak ada di ranjangnya. Ia yakin Yunho pasti tidak mau berlama-lama berada di dekatnya lagi.

"Nah, kau mulai melamun lagi."

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aniyo. Kita lanjutkan." kata Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Lalu ia mulai kembali menggerakkan badannya. Ia harus fokus. Ia harus professional. Ini adalah acara penghargaan yang penting untuk dirinya. Karena itu, ia ingin sekali Yunho datang dan melihat dirinya disini. Mungkin saja Yunho akan datang, kan?

Iya, kan?

.

.

Yunho menghembuskan asap rokoknya. Sedetik kemudian ia membuang puntung rokokitu di asbak. Lalu laki-laki tampan itu memijit pelipis kepalanya ia menjadi bingung. Ia bimbang. Haruskah ia datang ke acara penghargaan yang Jaejoong katakan? Ia takut jika ia datang ke acara penghargaanitu, ia hanya akan mengacaukannya. Kehadirannya hanya membuat acara yang penting bagi Jaejoong berantakan.

Pikiran laki-laki tampan itu buyar ketika ia merasa handphone-nya bergetar. Dirinya menghela nafas ketika melihat nama Yoochun yang ada disana. Ia pasti menyuruhnya datang ke acara itu mengingat ini sudah jam delapan tepat acara itu dimulai.

Yunho menekan tombol hijau di handphone-nya, "Wae?"

"Acaranya sudah mulai, kapan kau akan datang, hyuung?"

Yunho melihat tv berukuran 21 inci yang terpasang di sudut cafe yang menayangkan acara penghargaan di KBS, "Apa aku harus datang?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Hyuung, setidaknya kau harus menyenangkan hati Jaejoong hyuung sebelum kalian berpisah jika memang kau tidak mengubah pemikiran bodohmu itu."

Yunho nampak berpikir sebentar sambil tersenyum dengan pelayan yang mengantarkan orange juice-nya, "Baiklah, tapi aku akan datang terlambat." katanya sambil menyeruput orange juice-nya.

"Kami menunggumu."

Yunho menutup telponnya, lalu kembali menyeruput orange juice-nya. Dirinya menatap wajah ceria Jaejoong pada layar handphone-nya. Itu foto saat ulang tahun Jaejoong yang ke 25. Bibir berbentuk hati itu tersenyum. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat Jaejoong sangat ceria seperti di foto itu. Jika Yunho datang ke acara penghargaan itu, apakah Jaejoong akan ceria seperti di foto itu?

Yunho mengusap wajahnya. Setelah ia datang ke acara itu, mereka akan berpisah. Jaejoong sudah berjanji akan menandatangi surat perceraian mereka. Jadi... ia akan datang kesana.

Laki-laki bermata musang itu beranjak dari duduknya. Baru saja ia ingin berjalan tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pusing dan perutnya terasa mual sekali. Pandangannya juga mengabur sekarang. Tiba-tiba saja rasa gatal menghinggapi tenggorokannya sehingga dirinya batuk dan muntah darah. Yunho mencengkram dadanya yang berdetak dengan cepat. Nafasnya sudah tidak beraturan.

BRAAAKK!

Jaejoong mengambil handphone-nya yang tidak sengaja ia jatuhkan. Entah mengapa perasaannya menjadi gelisah sekarang. Mata doe-nya lalu menatap lama foto Yunho yang menjadi wallpaper handphone-nya.

"Yunnie..." lirihnya.

"Jaejoong-sshi, sebentar lagi giliranmu!"

Jaejoong mengangguk lemas, "Baik!"

.

.

Junsu menggenggam tangan Yoochun berusaha menenangkan laki-laki chubby itu karena sedari tadi kekasihnya itu terus saja gelisah menunggu Yunho yang tak kunjung datang.

"Chunnie, tenanglah. Mungkin Yunho hyuung terjebak macet." kata Junsu menenangkan, "Changmin juga sedang mencoba menghubungi Yunho hyuung."

Yoochun mengusap genggaman tangan Junsu, "Ne, chagi. Aku hanya khawatir." katanya sambil tersenyum. Lalu pandangannya beralih kearah Changmin yang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Otte, Min?"

Changmin mengangkat bahunya, "Yunho hyuung tidak mengangkat telfonku,hyuung."

Ketiga laki-laki itu saling berpandangan khawatir. Pikiran-pikiran negatif mulai berseliweran di otak mereka. Jangan sampai terjadi hal yang buruk dengan Yunho. Lalu beberapa detik setelah itu pandangan mereka beralih ke arah panggung saat mendengar nama Jung Jaejoong mendapat penghargaan 'Best RookieAward'. Mereka langsung berdiri dan memberikan tepuk tangan meriah.

Laki-laki cantik itu tersenyum riang mendengar namanya disebut mendapat penghargaan. Dengan cepat ia melangkah menuju podium dan menyambut uluran tangan Sandara Park yang mengucapkan selamat padanya.

Ketika ia baru saja akan bicara di podium, mata doe-nya mengedar melihat ratusan orang yang duduk di bangku. Adakah seorang Jung Yunho duduk dan menyaksikan dirinya berdiri menerima penghargaan ini?

Mata doe-nya berubah sendu. Yunho-nya tidak ada disana. Ia tahu. Ia sama sekali tidak merasakan aura Yunho disana. Jaejoong merasa matanya panas seperti ingin menangis. Lalu ia tertawa sendiri berusaha menutupinya, "Terima kasihuntuk penghargaan ini. Terima kasih untuk semua orang yang suamiku, Jung Yunho." Jaejoong tersenyum kemudian kembali bersuara, "Dia sudah menemaniku lebih dari 10 tahun. Aku harap kalian mengerti, aku sangat mencintai suamiku. Dan penghargaan ini untuknya."

.

.

Junsu menggeram kesal melihat Jaejoong sedari tadi tidak berhenti minum. Ia tahu, hyuung-nya itu saat ini sedang kacau karena memikirkan Yunho yang tidak datang ke acara tadi. Berkali-kali mereka menghubungi Yunho, tetapi tak satupun panggilan dari mereka dijawab oleh laki-laki tampan itu. Sekarang Yoochun dan Changmin sedang mencoba mencari Yunho.

Junsu merebut botol wine yang di pegang Jaejoong, "Hyuung! Kau sudah terlalu banyak minum!" bentaknya.

Jaejoong merengut kesal, "Yya! Kembalikan! Biarkan aku!"

"Andwae!"

Jaejoong merengut. Lalu laki-laki cantik itu mengabaikan Junsu dan merogoh handphone mahal-nya. Mata doe-nya sekilas melihat sekarang sudah tanggal 6 februari. Hari ulang tahun Yunho. Refleks jari-jarinya menuliskan sebuah kalimat "Saengil chukkae, nae Hubby" di akun jejaring sosialnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian laki-laki cantik itu tertawa hambar. Lebih kepada menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang masih saja memperdulikan suaminya. Entahlah, dirinya mencoba untuk tidak perduli lagi dengan Yunho. Tetapi sisi dirinya yang lain mendorongnya untuk tetap peduli dan mempertahankan Yunho. Ia benci. Ia benci dengan dirinya sendiri yang selalu lemah jika sudah menyangkut tentang Yunho. Setelah semua perlakuan Yunho yang dingin padanya, haruskah dirinya terus bertahan demi Yunho? Suami tampannya itu juga sudah menyiapkan surat perceraian mereka. Yunho-nya tidak ingin terikat dengan dirinya lagi.

Lalu untuk apa dia masih bersikap perduli dan mempertahankan Yunho-nya?

Jaejoong semakin menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Tertawa sampai dirinya menangis. Menangisi kehidupannya yang hancur. Dirinya akan hancur tanpa Yunho-nya. Tidakkah Yunho sadar akan hal itu?

Laki-laki cantik itu kemudian menghapus kiriman yang beberapa lalu ia tulis di akun jejaring sosialnya. Lalu dengan kasar ia membanting handphone mahalnya sehingga membuat Junsu bergidik ngeri. Sedetik kemudian laki-laki berambut almond itu beranjak dari sana tanpa memperdulikan teriakan Junsu yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap tinggal.

"Hyuung! Kumohon tunggulah Chunnie dan Changmin sebentar lagi. Aku yakin mereka akan membawa Yunho hyuung kemari." bujuk Junsu sambil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jaejoong di pelataran parkir.

Jaejoong tertawa, "Lalu apa itu bisa membuatku lebih baik?" katanya, lalu membuka pintu mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam, "Biarkan aku pergi. Aku akan baik-baik saja." Dan laki-laki cantik itu-pun melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Junsu yang tengah mengumpat disana.

Jaejoong semakin menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Tidak dia hiraukan kepalanya yang pusing karena pengaruh alkohol tadi. Pandangannya semakin kabur. Laki-laki cantik itu kembali menambah kecepatannya, bahkan ia tidak perduli ia sudah menerobos lampu merah.

Sedetik kemudian Jaejoong mengumpat ketika mendapati mobil polisi mengikutinya di belakang. Lambhorgini merahnya kembali melesat kencang. Ketika ia baru saja akan berbelok, mobil polisi itu sudah terlebih dahulu mencegatnya sehingga ia refleks menginjak rem dan kepalanya membentur stir.

.

.

Yunho membuka matanya pelan. Mata musangnya mendapati warna serba putih disana. Baru saja ia ingin bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya tetapi ia urungkan saat mendengar seseorang menginterupsinya.

"Sebaiknya jangan bergerak dulu. Kau masih belum pulih." kata laki-laki berambut ikal itu.

Yunho kemudian menurut, lalu kembali ke posisi berbaringnya, "Aku dimana?"

Laki-laki berwajah kekanakan itu menghampiri Yunho kemudian duduk disebelahnya, "Rumah sakit. Kau keracunan. Mianhae, cafe kami kurang berhati-hati. Tapi tenang saja, polisi sudah menangkap pelaku yang memberikan racun di orange juice-mu." katanya menjelaskan.

Yunho tersenyum kecut. Jika ia benar, salah satu dari fans fanatik Jaejoong-lahyang melakukan ini padanya. Tetapi ia tidak mau ambil pusing, toh sekarang ia masih bisa bernafas.

"Err..." Laki-laki itu kembali bersuara, "Kalau aku tidak salah kau suami Jung Jaejoong, ani?"

Yunho hanya tersenyum, setidaknya sampai saat ini ia masih berstatus suami Jaejoong. "Jung Yunho imnida." katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan kearah laki-laki berambut ikal itu.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum, "Cho Kyuhyun imnida." kemudian menyambut uluran tangan Yunho,"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahu Jaejoong-sshi atau kerabatmu yang lain. Tapi handphone-mu menggunakan password, jadi aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Yunho tertawa pelan, "Gwaechana."

Tiba-tiba indra pendengaran mereka mendengar bunyi yang berasal dari handphone Yunho. Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun langsung mengambil handphone Yunho-mengingat nakas lumayan jauh dari jangakauan Yunho- kemudian memberinya pada Yunho.

Dahi Yunho mengerut ketika ia mendapati nomor tidak dikenal di layar handphone-nya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia menjawab panggilan itu,"Yeoboseyeo?"

"Benar ini dengan Jung Yunho-sshi?" kata laki-laki diseberang line sana.

"Ne, Wae?"

"Bisakah Anda ke kantor polisi di Dead End Street?"

Yunho membulatkan matanya, "Maaf, kenapa saya harus kesana?"

"Jung Jaejoong-sshi mengemudikan mobilnya dalam keadaan mabuk dan menerobos lampu merah. Dia tidak membawa ponselnya dan hanya mengingat nomor Anda. Kami harap Anda bisa secepatnya menyelesaikan masalah ini."

Yunho memijit pelipis kepalanya, "Arraseo. Kamsahamnida." Lalu Yunho menutup telfonnya. Mata musangnya mendapati 23 panggilan tak terjawab dan15 pesan dari Yoochun dan Changmin. Mereka pasti mengkhawatirkan keadaannya, pikir Yunho. Setelah berpikir, Yunho akhirnya mengetik pesan untuk Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin agar menyusul ke Kantor Polisi juga. Jika ia memberitahu mereka ia sedang di rumah sakit, mereka akan bertambah khawatir. Selesai dengan itu, pandangan Yunho beralih pada Kyuhyun yang menatapnya bingung, "Dimana pakaianku?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Entahlah. Tapi barang-barangmu sudah aku pisahkan disana." katanya sambil menunjuk barang-barang Yunho diatas nakas.

"Apa kau membawa mobil?"

"Ne, wae?"

"Bisakah kau mengantarku ke kantor polisi di Dead End Street?"

Kyuhyun berjengit, "Waeyo?"

"Aku ada sedikit urusan." kata Yunho sambil bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Lalu ia menatap Kyuhyun dari atas sampai bawah, "Dan apa boleh aku meminjam pakaianmu?"

"Mwo? Kau belum pulih total!"

"Aku janji nanti akan kembali lagi kesini." kata Yunho dengan yakin.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, "Baiklah."

.

.

Yunho membungkukkan tubuhnya sekilas sembilan puluh derajat, "Kamsahamnida, Ahjussi. Maaf kami merepotkan. Akan saya pastikan ini tidakakan terulang lagi." katanya sambil tersenyum.

Laki-laki bertubuh gemuk itu balas tersenyum, "Ye. Pulanglah, kalian harus istirahat."

"Ye, ahjussi. Kamsahamnida." Yunho membungkuk sekali lagi, kali ini diikuti juga dengan Jaejoong-setelah Yunho menyenggol tangannya. Setelah itu Yunho menggengam tangan Jaejoong dan keluar dari sana.

Jaejoong menatap lama genggaman tangan Yunho pada tangannya. Ini pertama kalinya Yunho menggenggam tangan-nya setelah sekian lama mereka saling diam. Dan rasanya hati Jaejoong sakit sekali. Yunho melakukan ini agar terlihat harmonis di depan orang lain atau apa?

Jaejoong menghentikan langkahnya, "Aku bisa jalan sendiri." cicitnya sambil melepas tangannya dari Yunho.

Yunho berjengit mendengar perkataan Jaejoong, lalu ia berbalik berhadapan dengan istrinya. Matanya menatap sendu dahi istrinya yang dilapisi dengan perban. Dirinya ingin sekali mengusapnya, tetapi ia tak bisa melakukannya.

"Kau jangan menyusahkanku lagi, arra?"

Mata doe Jaejoong membulat. Sedetik kemudian ia menatap nanar punggung Yunho yang berjalan meninggalkannya. Lalu apa lagi ini? Yunho yang disana tengah berbincang dengan seorang laki-laki berambut ikal dan mereka masuk ke dalam mobil setelah itu meninggalkannya?

"Jae Hyuung!"

Jaejoong berjengit ketika mendapati suara Junsu memanggil namanya.

"Ayo kita ikuti Yunho hyuung." kata Junsu sambil menarik tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menarik kembali tangannya, "Aku mau pulang." katanya tegas.

Junsu mengerutkan dahinya sebelum ia melihat mobil Yoochun sudah terlebih dahulu mengikuti mobil yang ditumpangi Yunho.

"Hyuung, kita harus-"

"Aku katakan sekali lagi, aku mau pulang."

Junsu menelan kata-katanya kembali. Lalu ia mengalah menuruti kemauanJaejoong.

.

.

"Hyuung, siapa laki-laki berambut ikal tadi?" tanya sambil sambil mengunyah hamburger jumbo-nya.

Yoochun masih tetap fokus mengemudikan mobil mengikuti Yunho dan laki-laki yang tak mereka kenal tadi, "Molla, Min. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya."

Changmin mengerutkan dahinya ketika mereka berhenti di Seoul International Hospital, "Apa laki-laki itu bekerja disini?"

Yoochun mengangkat bahunya, "Sebaiknya kita langsung ikuti mereka,Min." kata Yoochun sambil membuka pintu mobilnya, "Cepat habiskan makananmu, bocah."

Changmin merengut kesal, lalu dengan cepat melahap sisa burgernya kemudian mengikuti Yoochun.

Kedua namja itu berhenti di depan pintu kamar pasien, baru saja Changmin akan memutar knop pintu tetapi ia batalkan saat merasakan tepukan di pundaknya.

"Yya! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Yoochun dan Changmin langsung meletakkan jarinya di depan mulut masing-masing membuat gesture jangan berisik pada Ahra yang tadi mengejutkan mereka.

Ahra menutup mulutnya, "Kalian kenapa disini?" bisiknya.

"Kau kenapa disini?" Changmin malah balik bertanya dengan nada tidak suka.

Ahra merengut, "Kangta oppa bekerja disini, malam ini aku menemaninya. Kenapa kalian disini?" Ahra kembali mengulangi pertanyaan-nya.

"Kami sedang mengikuti Yunho-hyuung." Kali ini Yoochun yang berbisik.

Ahra mengangguk mengerti, lalu mengikuti Yoochun dan Changmin yang mulai membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

.

.

Junsu menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jaejoong menuju lantai atas. Laki-laki bersuara lumba-lumba itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya melihat Jaejoong membuka pintu dengan beringas. Jaejoong benar-benar dalam mood yang tidak bagus.

"Hyuung, kau mencari apa?"

Jaejoong tidak menggubris pertanyaan Junsu, dirinya sibuk mencari dimana letak surat perceraian mereka. laki-laki cantik itu membuka laci di nakasnya, lalu mata doe-nya menemukan surat perceraian-nya.

Jaejoong tertawa hambar, "Ini yang diinginkan Yunho, kan?"

Junsu membulatkan matanya, lalu dengan cepat menghampiri Jaejoong hendak merebut  
tetapi Jaejoong lebih cepat menyembunyikan surat itu di belakang punggungnya.

"Hyuung, kalian tidak bisa terus menerus seperti ini."

Jaejoong menyeringai, "Kau tidak perlu mengurusi urusanku. Kau tidaktahu apa-apa!" bentak Jaejoong.

Junsu tertawa, "Kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa, hyuung! Apa kau tahu Yunho hyuung menderita karena fans fanatik-mu yang selalu mengusik hidupnya? Apa kau tahu mereka mengancam Yunho hyuung agar berpisah denganmu, mengirimkan paket-paket aneh pada Yunho hyuung, bahkan mencelakainya dengan cara menabrakkan mobil mereka dengan mobil Yunho hyuung? Apa kau itu, hah!?" teriak Junsu yang tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya.

Jaejoong terdiam. Pandangannya mengabur karena air mata yang menumpuk dipelupuk matanya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa. Dirinya tidak tahu selama ini Yunho-nya menderita. Ia tidak tahu popularitasnya membuat Yunho terancam. Dirinya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Yunho-nya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab, hyuung? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, kan? Bahkan kau tidak tahu alasan Yunho hyuung melakukan ini, kan?" Junsu mendengus pelan, "Yunho hyuung tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa denganmu jika ia terus bersamamu. Fans fanatik gila-mu itu mengancam akan mencelakaimu jika Yunho hyuung masih terikat denganmu. Jelas saja kau tidak tahu, manajemen-mu itu selalu menutupi semua kasus yang berhubungan dengan Yunho hyuung agar karirmu tidak terganggu."

Air mata Jaejoong menetes membentuk anak sungai di pipinya. Benar begitu? Apakah benar Yunho-nya melakukan ini karena alasan itu? Jaejoong mencengkram dadanya, berharap mengurangi sakit yang menumbuk-numbuk jantungnya. Kenapa? Kenapa ia tidak tahu tentang Yunho-nya? Kenapa ia tidak tahu bahwa Yunho benar-benar sangat mencintainya?

Jaejoong berjengit ketika mendengar suara handphone berbunyi. Dirinya mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Junsu yang tengah menerima telfon.

"Wae, Chunnie?" Junsu membulatkan matanya ketika mendenga rperkataan Yoochun di seberang line sana, "Arraseo. Kami akan segera kesana." Lalu Junsu memutuskan sambungan telfon itu.

"Waeyo, Su?" tanya Jaejoong dengan suara serak.

Junsu tersenyum sinis, "Yunho hyuung keracunan. Dia di rumah sakit. Pasti pelakunya fans fanatik gila-mu lagi, hyuung." Junsu hendak berbalikmeninggalkan Jaejoong, "Bahkan Yunho hyuung masih mau mengurusimu dikantor polisi dengan keadaan-nya yang seperti itu." desis Junsu, "Aku akan kesana. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku ikut kesana."

.

.

Jaejoong berlari tergesa-gesa menuju kamar inap Yunho. Saat di lobi tadi, dirinya dan Junsu bertemu dengan Yoochun dan Changmin serta laki-laki yang mengaku bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Junsu tetap disana mengurusi administrasi Yunho.

Tangannya menggenggam sebuah kado yang kemarin ia titipkan pada Junsu untuk Yunho. Setelah ia berpikir, sebaiknya ia yang memberi kado ini untuk Yunho-nya. Sebelah tangannya terdapat surat perceraian-nya.

Jaejoong membuka pintu bercat putih di depannya. Lalu hal pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah sosok Ahra yang tertidur di samping Yunho dengan posisi duduk dan kepalanya menyandar di ranjang Yunho.

Mata doe Jaejoong berubah sendu. Seharusnya dirinya yang ada disana menemani Yunho.

Laki-laki cantik itu perlahan menghampiri Yunho yang terbaring disana dengan selang infus di tangannya. Jaejoong memandangi wajah tidur Yunho yang lelap. Yunho terlihat sangat lelah. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Kerutan di dahinya nampak jelas. Oh God. Kenapa Jaejoong tidak menyadari Yunho sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang baik saat di kantor polisi tadi?

Sekarang dirinya merasa tidak pantas menjadi pendamping dari seorang Jung Yunho.

Lantas ia harus bagaimana? Ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan Yunho. Tetapi jika ia masih tetap bersama dengan Yunho-nya, Yunho pasti semakin menderita. Haruskah ia berhenti dari karirnya? dengan begitu ia bisa terus bersama Yunho tanpa gangguan dari siapa-pun, bukan? Tetapi kontrak kerjanya masih tiga tahun lagi. Jika ia berhenti sekarang, ia harus membayar denda berkali-kali lipat lebih besar. Dan hal itu pasti akan menyusahkan-nya, juga Yunho. Bagaimana ini? Dirinya semakin dilema.

Haruskah ia melepas Yunho darinya? Sekalipun dirinya tak menginginkan-nya?

Lagi pula, Yunho-nya bisa mencari pengganti yang jauh lebih baik dirinya, bukan?

Yunho-nya akan bahagia terlepas darinya, kan?

Jaejoong menghapus air mata yang entah sejak kapan mengalir dengan tidak sopan di pipinya, lalu ia menuliskan sesuatu di bingkisan yang dibawanya. Kemudian dengan tangan yang gemetar ia menandatangani surat perceraian mereka dan meletakkannya di nakas.

Laki-laki cantik itu beralih memandang Yunho lama. Perlahan dirinya mengecup dahi Yunho dengan lembut. Lalu dengan sangat lembut ia mencium kedua kelopak mata Yunho. Dan dengan hati-hati ia mencium lembut bibir suaminya.

Beberapa detik kemudian Jaejoong menjauhkan wajahnya, lalu menghapus air matanya yang menetes di bibir Yunho.

Laki-laki cantik itu lantas mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Yunho, "Saengil chukkae, Yunnie. Saranghae." bisiknya pelan.

Jaejoong tersenyum, lalu meninggalkan Yunho yang perlahan membuka matanya.

Air mata Yunho menetes ketika Jaejoong sudah benar-benar keluar dari kamarnya. Ia tahu. Ia merasakan ciuman Jaejoong. Ia mendengar suara istrinya. Hatinya sakit sekali sekarang.

Perlahan Yunho bangkit dari posisinya, lalu ia mengambil surat perceraian yang sudah di tanda tangani Jaejoong. Lalu Yunho membaca tulisan tangan Jaejoong pada sebuah bingkisan kado bergambar gajah. Dan sekarang, ia merasa benar-benar akan menyesal telah berpisah dengan istrinya, Jung Jaejoong.

_**Yunnie-ah, My other half. Take care of yourself for the time I'm gone. I don't want to come back seeing you unhealthy. Yunnie-ah, there would not be me if not for you. My other half, Yunho, I love you.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

-END_**-**_

Hallo^^

maaf karena posting sangat terlambat :(

semoga kalian suka dengan ending-nya hahaha :D

dan maaf tidak bisa membalas review satusatu

terima kasih banyak untuk waktu yang teman2 berikan utk review, fav, dan foll ff ini :*

bebeb selalu membaca review kalian :D

**Thanks to:**

**Isnaeni love sungmin|ifa. |Cholee137|Youleebitha|riyunjae|Lee Hyo Ra|Anak Haehyuk|Cho SungKyu|holepink|missjelek|Chan Nuriza|Redsxiah|LoveHenry|yatananovia|YunHolic|JungJaehyun|t|jema agassi|tikka|merry jung|yunjaeshiper|anastasya regiana|anf|kyoarashi57|indahtara14|onlylovehenrylau|abilhikmah|meyy-chan|silver bullet 1412|Han Neul Ra|Himawari Ezuki|Vivi|missy84|LoveCacuNalu|ajid Yunjae|Aniss Kim|Aoi ao|Akiramia|para guest|dan Silent Readers|**

**berminat ninggalin jejak? /kitty eyes/**


End file.
